Brave 23: Stand! Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin
is the twenty-third episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It is the first appearance of Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin. Synopsis Deboth is too powerful for all of Kyoryuzin's and Pteraiden-Oh's current formations, and the Kyoryugers need Yayoi to complete her modifications on Plezuon if they have any chance of stopping the impending apocalypse. Plot Finally awakened, as Dogold meets up with the other knights, Deboth overwhelms Raiden Kyoryuzin before cancelling its formation. However, piloting the combination on his own, Kyoryu Red personally pilots Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu before his Brave was starting to glow, frightening Deboss, then the monster attacks the Deboss officers when they yell at him. Luckily, Chaos gives Luckyuro a special pellet to siphon the Restoration Water from Deboth to shrink him to normal size and be restrained. When asked about their creator's mindset, Chaos reveals that due to Deboth's incomplete revival, their creator lacks a full understanding of emotion, then asks Aigaron if he and the others have fulfilled their mission in destroying Plezuon, though they had succeeded in wreaking Plezuon Lab. Coming to, learning that Torin had brought them all and the Zyudenryu to the Spirit Base, Daigo reveals Deboth's mentality. Telling the others to take it easy, despite being hurt himself, Daigo heads off to check on Yayoi. Finding herself on the beach, having been teleported to safety by Plezuon, Yayoi learns as she is cornered by the Deboth Army who intend to finish the job. Luckily, Daigo arrives and gets Yayoi to safety by using the Pukuptor Zyudenchi on the Deboth Army. Though feeling guilty that she left Plezuon immobilized, Daigo explains that the Zyudenryu has faith that she can fix the enhanced sea reptile. When Chaos enlarges Deboth to finish off Plezuon, Daigo confronts the monster as Yayoi returns to Plezuon Lab to complete the upgrade. With the other Kyoryugers arriving as he transforms with them, Kyoryu Red drives off their human sized opposition before aiding Gabutyra and Bunpachy against Deboth. Diving into the Zyudenryu to add her Brave into the dormant program, Yayoi manages to power up Plezuon, though passes out from exhaustion in doing so. Now active, Kyoryu Red takes over and transforms Plezuon into Plezu-Oh. At Plezu-Oh's suggestion, the Kyoryugers combines Plezu-Oh with Gabutyra and Bunpachy to form Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin and manages to destroy Deboth. Torin now believes that they have emerged victorious, thanks to the giant alien's death. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Pukuptor, Plezuon (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - Allomerus *Kyoryu Blue - N/A *Kyoryu Green - N/A *Kyoryu Pink - N/A *Kyoryu Gold - N/A Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 45 . DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Brave 21: Zoom! Plezuon's Back, Brave 22: It Can't be! Deboss Revived, Brave 23: Stand! Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin and Brave 24: Burn! Seven Kyoryugers. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 6.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 6, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 6.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover See Also References WishiExternal linksw *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢たてッ！バクレツキョウリュウジン｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢たてッ！バクレツキョウリュウジン｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo